All That Glitters Isn't Gold
by Raine LeDuke
Summary: "Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked. Gwen groaned inwardly. "This is going to be one big picnic, isn't it." She muttered. She tried not to scream when Susan stomped on her foot. Please review this is my first story! YOU'LL GET COOKIES! PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is honestly my first time writing on fanfiction, so please tell me what you think! These one-liners are mostly PeterOC, but the other characters will make appearances!**

Festival

"Come _on_ Peter, you're king! They expect you all to do at least ONE dance!" Susan said, lightly whacking her brother on the arm. "I don't know, Su-" "It's a carnival of sorts, Pete, just like back home! See, even Gwen is having fun!" Peter glanced over to the Auburn haired vixen. "Yes, but Gwen ALWAYS has fun."

Mist

"It's too dangerous, Gwen. We can barely see in front of our horses." Peter reasoned. Guinevere sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Fine. We'll make camp. But I'm getting my own tent." "Why? It'll be safer if we share." "Yes, but I kick."

Train

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked. Gwen groaned inwardly. "This is going to be one big picnic, isn't it." She muttered. She tried not to scream when Susan stomped on her foot.

Perfume

Peter leaned down to kiss Gwen on the forehead and caught a whiff of her scent. It was a delightful and alluring mix of lavender and cinnamon. He sighed and let his lips lingering on her skin longer than usual. He brushed her hair from her face and looked down at her. "I wish we had more time." He whispered.

Necklace

"Are you excited to be sixteen?" Peter asked, kicking a rock as he and Gwen walked down the street. "Not really. I don't feel any different." Gwen said, brushing her hair back. Peter nodded. "Well…I have a birthday present for you." He pulled out a box. Gwen looked at him suspiciously and opened it. She gasped. "The Irish claddagh? Peter, I-"

**Ok, Sooo I'm starting out with five, but it'll get to be longer-probably to ten a chapter. By the way, for those of you who don't know, the Irish clatter is the two hands holding a heart with a crown on it. …You can google it. Should I continue? Please review if I should! There's also going to be more description of Guinevere in the next couple of chapters. **

**And if you have any ideas for oneliners, PM me!**

**-LeDuke**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! So I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to everyone who put this story (or me, for that matter) on alert!- here's another chapter! ENJOY!**

**Toss**

"OUCH!" Edmund yowled. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter said chuckling. Gwen rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. That's when she heard glass shatter. She and Susan shut their books. "This is going to be a problem."

Quiet

Gwen crept out of bed. Lucy had gone, and Edmund had followed. She snuck into the boy's room to see Peter laying there, hair mussed. She walked over to the bed and shimmied under the covers, snuggling up with Peter; he snuggled back.

Involved

"Peter, this really doesn't concern you." Gwen said, pushing past the High King of Narnia. "Yes it does! Who you marry will reflect royal judgment!" "Then I'll let Susan help! You're scaring off all my suitors!"

Forbidden

"Don't come in Peter." He heard from the other side of the door. "Look, Gwen, I'm sorry! Please, you have to understand where I'm coming from-""Well I don't!" "Gwen-""Just stays away from me Peter! Thanks to you, I'm never getting married!"

Patched

"What did you do to it now?" Gwen asked, looking at the giant hole in Peter's shirt. "Edmund challenged me to a tree climbing contest. I won, but-""But you ripped a gaping hole in your shirt." She rolled her eyes. "Take it off, I'll fix it."

**OK! Again, still short, but like I said, it'll get longer I PROMISE! **

**By the way, in case you hadn't noticed, these oneliners are not in chronological order…just clearing that up. PLEASE REVIEW! OK! THANK YOU! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Long time, no write!...Yeah, that's totally my fault. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and put this on alert! Here's another chapter!**

**-LeDuke**

Blue

"Here. Peter wants you to where this one tonight." Susan said shortly, pulling out one of the dresses from Gwen's closet. "But it's-" "Yes." "Those are his crest colors." "So?" Susan asked. Gwen scowled. "SO, if I wear his crest colors, it's a way of telling every other man that I'm taken."

Trip

"Edmund, GET BACK HERE!" Peter yelled. Edmund kept running, only to slam into something soft. He tumbled to the ground, looking down to find that he was crushing Gwen. "Oh gods…Ed, you're on my rib cage…" Gwen gritted out.

Rain

"Gwen?...Guinevere are you in here?" There was another flash of lightening and a roll of thunder before Peter heard a whimper coming from her closet. Peter rushed over to find Guinevere huddled in a corner, clutching her teddy bear.

Safe

"Look, they need me to fight this war. They don't need you, or Lucy, or Susan-" Peter started. "They need ALL of us." Gwen said, fixing her gauntlet. "Archenland is no match for the Telmarines, Gwen. And I can't focus on winning if I'm too worried about you." He took Gwen's sword and sheath from her side. "Go home."

Pipe

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't approve of you smoking." Peter said as Gwen took a puff."Sure she wouldn't. That's why I'm over here."

**OK! Next chapter, I'll add two more words to the mix. I need you guys to be my eyes and tell me if I ever repeat a word! Lease review! Constructive Criticism is welcome! Reviews are better than a horny, over protective Peter!**

**-LeDuke**


End file.
